


Новое начало

by Kayomi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayomi/pseuds/Kayomi
Summary: Мама всегда говорила, что летнее солнцестояние — это путь к зарождению нового, в то время как зимнее — проводы старого.AU с ведьмами, колдунами и прочей нечистью.





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [HelsenSM](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1539676)

Синдзи стащил плащ с плеч, бросил его кучей на пол возле двери, выпутался из высоких сапог, почти разрывая шнуровку, стянул рубашку, кидая куда-то между плащом и сапогами, туда же последовали и штаны с бельём. Он выдохнул с огромным облегчением, когда вытянулся обнажённым посреди комнаты, закидывая руки за голову. Как же он устал. Он бы даже уточнил, что «астрономически» или «колоссально», но это казалось излишним. Он просто смертельно устал.

Профессор Акаги хотела от него результатов выше, чем от всей остальной группы. Синдзи знал, что он такой на потоке не один, что в каждом её классе есть такая «жертва», что всё это повторяется из года в год, если судить по слухам, но... Он просто больше не мог.

У них даже был свой кружок _одарённых_ , в котором было всего пять человек, не считая Хикари, которая возглавляла их клуб по интересам. Хикари ничем не выделялась для профессоров, но была лучшей подругой Аски и отлично усмиряла её нрав. Аску устраивало то, что председатель клуба — Хикари, а всех остальных — что это не Аска. А ещё Хикари склеивала их разобщённый коллектив и всегда находила для каждого из них нужные слова. В общем, Хикари была для них всех особенной.

Они друг дружке жаловались на профессоров, вместе делали домашнее задание, чаще всего размышляя над чьим-то индивидуальным заданием уровня сложности магического университета. Они вместе исследовали руны и Мёртвые Свитки, изучали мёртвые языки, делились опытом и подсказывали в лабораторных. Каждый из них был хорош в чём-то своём: Рей была удивительна в астрологии и предсказаниях, Аска была отменным бойцом, Мари была тем, кто с лёгкостью мог управиться с любым магическим и не очень оружием, фанатом проклятий и ядов (что и делало её отличным целителем, по факту), а идеальный во всех отношениях Каору был идеален во всём, но тяготел к сложным и непрерывным заклинаниям (по Школе ходили домыслы, что он мог заговорить самого Дьявола). Синдзи был среди них всех совершенно другим, как часто фыркала Аска — «залётной пташкой» или «белой вороной». Синдзи не мог похвастаться особыми способностями в бою, заклятиях, знаниях каких-то ядов или умением читать звёзды.

Синдзи, как и любая другая ведьма, имел избыток магии, из-за чего над ним частенько смеялись в классе (кроме других ведьм, но их в Школе было не очень много), потому что у него мог оплавиться котелок от простого огненного заклинания, а метла слишком быстро набирала нужную скорость. Он мог пройти из одного класса в другой просто открыв дверь и особо не задумываясь об этом, что бывало частенько. Он мог похвастаться лишь тем, что был хорош в трансфигурации, потому что она требовала сосредоточенности и концентрации в процессе наложения магии. Вот этого было не отнять. Ну и ведьмовского колпака, да. Ведьмовской факультет был маленький, но злопамятный: они мало кому прощали обиды.

Сегодня он четыре раза прервал чьи-то занятия, однако профессора не сделали ему ни одного замечания, попросив лишь вернуться в свой класс. Лишь профессор Кацураги-младшая выгнула бровь и спросила, чему ещё он может научиться на трансгрессии, которую сдал автоматом ещё в первом семестре? Синдзи давно не было так стыдно, как сегодня.

А всё чертов Каору! Синдзи и так хватало того, что он живёт в ведьминском крыле. Все его соседки по крылу частенько захаживали за советами по уходу за комнатными питомцами в горшках, или как правильно обращаться с землёй в разные фазы Луны, будто сами не знали этого. Постоянно приходили и за помощью в расшифровке знаков и снов, хотя могли бы обратиться и к Рей, которая жила на пару этажей ниже. Он и так был единственной ведьмой мужского пола в Школе, ему хватало и этого. Синдзи простонал, закрывая лицо ладонями.

Зачем Каору пригласил его на шабаш по случаю летнего солнцестояния? Это же просто немыслимо! Где был популярный и обаятельный Каору — и где был Синдзи, сливающийся с серой массой просто потому, что так было проще? Просто небо и земля. О чём Каору думал только?

Синдзи выдохнул, взяв себя в руки, запер жестом дверь на засов в комнату, вскипятил набранную с утра воду в ванной, разбавил приготовленной загодя холодной водой. Ему хотелось смыть с себя это приглашение, как дорожную пыль. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, — это чтобы завтра никто не вломился к нему и не устроил скандал. А ещё лучше было бы вообще не выходить из крыла весь день, чтобы никому не попадаться на глаза.

Они договаривались с Каору, что сделают это перед выпускным из Школы. Потому что Синдзи не хотел, чтобы на него снова начали показывать пальцем, чтобы шептались по углам про них с Каору. Им обоим за глаза хватало слухов про каждого в отдельности. Это было неизбежно, в конце концов.

Как и любой другой ведьме, Синдзи нужен был колдун — для сохранения сил и баланса, чтобы утихомирить магию, дать ей другой выход. Как и любой другой ведьме, колдун ещё нужен был для создания союза, укрепления ведьминого круга, когда она решится осесть. Ещё колдун нужен был для того, чтобы набраться опыта и научиться слушать своё тело, понимать связи и узы, нащупывать узлы между людьми и уметь управлять ими. Колдун нужен был для любви и для тела. Профессор Ибуки очень трогательно и мило краснела, рассказывая о необходимости и результатах такой связи на специальном семинаре для ведьм. И Синдзи был готов спрятаться в собственный колпак, когда весь поток этого года обернулся на него, а девчонки начали перешептываться и хихикать.

Так что Синдзи мечтал о девушке-колдуне. Однако такие рождались ещё реже, чем мальчики-ведьмы. Синдзи знал об одной где-то на острове, но и та годилась ему в прапрабабки. Так что Синдзи мечтать-мечтал, но уже заранее приготовился к одинокой жизни. Короткой и быстрой — молодые ведьмы без колдунов жили недолго, их зачастую убивали, сжигали или вешали. Это было неизбежно, как роса по утру. Почему-то люди боялись одиноких ведьм.

И сегодня Каору пригласил его. На летнее солнцестояние. Против всех уговоров и тайных встреч.

Для Синдзи это было равносильно предложению союза.

И Каору не мог не знать этого.

* * *

Синдзи надел простую просторную рубаху до самого колена, чтобы не смущала движений, но с вышивкой на горле и рукавах — единственная вещь, которая осталась как воспоминание о матери. Синдзи было важным показать, что он — простой (пусть Каору уже и так знал это). Мама всегда говорила, что летнее солнцестояние — это путь к зарождению нового, в то время как зимнее — проводы старого. В новом, говорила она, важно быть предельно честным с самого начала, показать себя без прикрас, иначе ничего хорошего не выйдет.

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, тяжело вздыхая. Он не был красавцем, как Каору или Аска. Не был очарователен, как Рей. Не был дружелюбен и мил, как Мари или Хикари. В нём вообще не было ничего такого. Он был совершенно обычным, без харизмы, приятного характера или чего-то ещё, что могло бы его выделить среди других. В прошлой Школе он был посмешищем, практически изгоем. Другие боялись и заочно ненавидели его за то, кем он родился. Здесь же он смог завести несколько хороших знакомых (пусть ему и хотелось назвать окруживших его людей друзьями, он не был уверен, что Кенске и Тодзи так считают, как и девчонки), которые не чурались его силы. Над ним здесь только посмеивались, но не зло — никто не обижал его, потому что люди понимали пределы его возможностей и контроля над собой. Здесь он впервые за несколько лет смеялся. Здесь же он впервые и подрался, потому что открыл случайно дверь в чужую ванную комнату, увидев полуобнажённую младшую сестру Тодзи. И с тех пор никогда не закрывал дверь в свою, чтобы больше такого конфуза не выходило.

Каору же казался сложным, многослойным. Он мягко и дружелюбно улыбался всем, кто бы с ним ни заговаривал. Он мог, просто поменяв интонацию, заставить испугаться или расположить к себе человека — Синдзи не раз наблюдал подобную картину. Ещё он знал, что Каору чертовски упрям: он всегда доводил начатое до конца. И не любил проигрывать, как и Аска. Он долго пытался наладить общение с самим Синдзи, чтобы тот его не чурался. Синдзи наблюдал за ним, хотел он того или нет, взгляд всегда притягивало к фигуре Каору, будто намагниченную стрелку компаса.

Ведьмочки часто шептались за едой, что хотели бы заключить с Каору союз по очень многим причинам. Основной из них была его красота, второй шёл ум, третьей была его доброта. Никто из них не думал о Каору так, как это делал Синдзи, часами наблюдая и взаимодействуя с ним. Ещё Синдзи мог сказать, что Каору жёсткий человек, как и любой упрямец, иногда даже жестокий, потому что для него средства оправдывают цель. Он о многом думал, но молчал об этом, чтобы не выдавать свою зрелость — в этом Каору был похож на Рей. А ещё он стремился к пониманию каждого, кого Синдзи считал самым опасным: Каору умел прощать и требовать за это соответствующие слова или поступки.

Синдзи ещё раз осмотрел себя и подумал, что пойдёт босиком — всё равно лететь на метле. Он накинул на себя плащ, распахнул окно, впуская вечерний воздух, аккуратно натянул колпак и оглянулся в поисках метлы. Та будто пряталась в самом тёмном углу за одеждой.

— Ты же и сама прекрасно знаешь, что мы обязаны в любом случае! Я обещал Каору прийти вместе с ним, — спорил с метлой Синдзи, распутывая на ней взявшийся из ниоткуда и завязавшийся узлом пояс. — Это не такой случай, после которого нас переведут в другое место! Здесь я не собираюсь никого проклинать. Ну же, не упрямься!

Метла в его руках будто поддалась на уговоры после обещания, узел тут же поддался. Синдзи выдохнул с облегчением. И решил, что заметет на запад, как это всегда делала мама — на удачу.

Сора в его комнате не было, но делать простые и знакомые вещи успокаивало. Он вдохнул после дюжины взмахов, присел на метлу боком и направил черенок в открытое окно. Летать ему нравилось всегда, ещё с детства. Тогда ему ещё не говорили, что он не особенный, мама любила его, пока её не сожгли, а Синдзи пришлось спешно собираться, брать самое дорогое и ценное сердцу, улетать и прятаться. Небо никого не боялось и не судило.

* * *

— Нам, конечно, говорили, что солнцестояние важно для всех, но я понятия не имела, что это... — потерялась в словах Аска.

— Что это так безумно важно? — тихо спросила Рей.

Они не решались войти на поляну с огромным весело трескающим костром. Ведьмы и колдуны, банши, оборотни, друиды, гадалки, провидцы и прочая братия крутились то тут, то там. Смеялись, танцевали, прыгали через маленькие костры, вновь оборачиваясь людьми или наоборот. Где-то проходили разнообразные церемонии, и все участники шабаша выглядели потрясающе счастливыми и свежими. Казалось, что у многих электричество потрескивало в волосах. Тут и там сновали парочки.

— Синдзи, а ты не выглядишь потерянным, как обычно, — подметила Мари. — Неужели...

— Я каждый год посещаю каждое солнцестояние летом и зимой, — объяснил он. — С тех пор, как маму сожгли. Если хотите пройти, и вы сегодня без спутника — вам через соломенные ворота, если же спутник есть — через деревянную арку. Не пугайтесь, если арка или ворота вдруг загорятся над вами. Старые ведьмы говорят, что это хороший знак, означает, что все в вашей жизни на своих местах.

— А если нет? — склонила голову птичьим движением Мари.

— То ничего страшного, я только однажды видел, как они горели, — улыбнулся Синдзи. — Это было красиво.

— А к чему все эти беседки и?..

— Это беседки и лавочки с разными угощениями и первыми плодами природы. Есть и такие, где заключают союз перед народом, будь то ведьмы с колдунами или друиды с оборотнями. Где-то есть тематические беседки — кто-то гадает или плетёт венки. И я вас предупреждаю заранее: не пейте ничего из рук незнакомцев, только от лавочников. Я не виноват, если вас вдруг опоят, а утром окажется, что вы с кем-то заключили союз.

Он приподнял и развернул метлу, извинился, что ему пришлось их покинуть. Рей долго смотрела ему вслед, пока Аска и Мари спорили, кто первый пойдёт, после чего первой двинулась под соломенные ворота.

Она так и не сказала Синдзи, что ему сегодня предстоит что-то обрести — так говорили карты. Рей видела, что и сам Синдзи об этом прекрасно знает. Об этом просто кричали его голые пятки — по её мнению.

* * *

Каору сам нашёл его, постучал по черенку метлы своим посохом. И мягко рассмеялся испугу Синдзи.

— Я думал, ты будешь на другом конце поляны, — признался Синдзи, спрыгивая с метлы. — Решил поискать с другого края.

— Я видел тебя с девчонками, решил не мешать. Вы очень колоритно смотритесь: ведьма, лиса, волк и прорицательница. Рей хотела тебе что-то сказать, но не решилась.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Синдзи. — Она прекрасно умеет читать и людей, мне кажется.

— В этом году ты впервые пройдёшь через арку, да? — Каору заглянул Синдзи в глаза. — Но не бойся, я тоже. Можем зайти с главных, а можем и с другого конца.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Каору, ты же знаешь, что это значит для меня.

— Если хочешь, то скрепим союз перед народом, — предложил Каору, протягивая руку. — Ты сильная ведьма, Синдзи. А я сильный колдун. Мы тайно встречаемся вот уже почти два года, видимся на солнцестояниях, так что я уверен в своём предложении разделить вместе остаток жизни и судьбу.

— Я прокляну тебя на веки вечные, если ты обманываешь меня или сомневаешься хоть на толику, — тихо ответил Синдзи. — И ни одна ведьма, кроме меня, не сможет тебе помочь.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Каору. — Но я и не обманываю тебя и не сомневаюсь. Я люблю тебя. Иди ко мне.

Он схватил Синдзи за руку и притянул к себе в объятия. Синдзи оказался запахнутым в чужой плащ и чужое тепло. Каору был голым по пояс, от него приятно пахло скошенной травой и хлебом, чем-то солёным. И ещё не мужчиной, но уже и не мальчиком. Синдзи замер в его руках, боясь нарушить границы чужого тела. Они впервые не таились — и это ощущение пугало и кружило голову.

— Ну же, смелее, — прошептал Каору ему на ухо. — Я не кусаюсь. Обними меня, Синдзи.

Синдзи выдохнул, поднял голову, вцепился руками в плечи Каору, когда тот легко поцеловал его. Ему показалось, что он пустил корни — на одно мгновение. Или что Каору пустил корни в нём. Он смелее положил ладони на чужую спину и шагнул ближе. Каору снова поцеловал его, приложив ладонь к щеке, а другой крепче обнимая за талию.

Пусть это и было простым прикосновением, но это был их первый поцелуй, который они ни от кого не прятали. И казалось, что Каору не собирался останавливаться этой ночью. Синдзи же понял, что не против. Сегодня была та самая ночь, чтобы не останавливаться.

* * *

На поляне возле костра на них наткнулась Рей, когда Каору крал и крал поцелуи Синдзи, на зависть другим ведьмочкам. Она разрумянилась от жара огня и покраснела ещё больше, когда случайно прервала их, задев. Синдзи тоже смутился, опуская глаза, но рук с Каору не убрал.

— Приведи Аску и Мари на нашу свадьбу, — попросил Каору. — И если найдёшь, то Хикари.

— И Кенске с Тодзи, если встретишь, — добавил Синдзи. — И сама приходи, пожалуйста. Мы будем в четвёртом шатре, наша очередь где-то через два круга.

— Вы уверены? — только и спросила она.

Синдзи вложил ей в ладонь мешочек и несмело улыбнулся. Каору нахмурился, но крепче переплел их пальцы. Это была дань традиции — подкупить Фортуну, чтобы обрести счастье. Ведьма дарила собственноручно сделанный подарок провидцу и просила благословения или задавала какой-то вопрос, чтобы ей дали ответ. Это была традиция, однако как ни им быть суеверными.

Рей высыпала на ладонь несколько персиковых косточек. Это были персиковые руны, что она так давно хотела и никак не могла ни найти, ни сделать.

Беркана, Манназ и Гебо. Будто сама Фортуна благословляла их союз.

— Мы уверены? — осторожно спросил Синдзи и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Фортуна точно уверена. Я приведу ребят.

* * *

В шатре было накурено и пахло полынью, друид — старый и с плоским носом, внимательными и холодными глазами — смотрел на них недоверчиво, не торопился повязывать верёвку вокруг их запястий. Он решил сначала заглянуть в их будущее, не хотел потом разрывать союз, не верил молодости и неопытности. Аска было начала ворчать, мол, что он тут за представление устроил, но Хикари попросила её успокоиться, когда Синдзи обернулся.

— Руны дали благословение, — сказал Каору. — Наши друзья дали благословение.

— Вы не спрашивали у предков, верно? — друид пригласил их сесть жестом, усаживаясь напротив. — Предки могут быть против.

— Мёртвые обычно дают знать, если они против, — тихо возразил Синдзи, всё же садясь на земляной настил вместе с Каору. — Им же ничего не стоит затеряться в такой толпе, старый Кил.

— Но вы знаете традиции, молодые люди, — возразил друид. — Не сопротивляйтесь им.

— Пусть будет, как и положено, — согласился Каору. — Делай, что нужно, старый друид.

Ребята расселись позади них полукругом, Синдзи и Каору вновь взялись за руки, сев вплотную друг к другу. Старый Кил раскурил трубку, неразборчиво забормотал себе под нос что-то, впадая в транс, обмякая прямо на глазах, будто из него по одной вытаскивали кости и суставы. В шатре вдруг стало холодно, запах полыни усилился. Аска и Мари напряглись, тревожно оглядываясь, чуя что-то чужое, не из этого мира. Хикари сжалась, замёрзнув, Кенске и Тодзи поёрзали и передёрнули плечами, словно пытаясь смахнуть с них чьи-то руки, лишь Рей оставалась спокойной. Она постоянно спрашивала о чём-то мёртвых, своих или чужих, в этом для неё не было уже чего-то особенного или страшного, не было непривычного.

Кто-то снаружи попытался было откинуть полог шатра, но не смог, раздались удивлённые голоса. Синдзи слышал, как дёрнулось полотно ткани, руки у него вдруг заледенели. Каору переплёл их пальцы и вздрогнул от прошедших по телу мурашек — Синдзи посмотрел на него и вмиг успокоился. Всё происходило так, как и должно было.

Кил неожиданно резко вздохнул и выпрямил спину, нарушив неестественную тишину шатра. Он долго смотрел на сидящих напротив Каору и Синдзи, а потом склонил голову, улыбнулся — и обмяк снова, будто во второй раз лишившись всех костей разом. Потом вздохнул ещё раз, сел ровно, повертел крепкой шеей и вернулся к своей трубке. Тишина спала, ушёл холод, снаружи наконец отодвинули полог, извинились и вернули ткань на место.

— Теперь мы сможем скрепить союз? — спросил Каору. — Я не услышал ни единого слова против.

— Теперь все условия соблюдены, — кивнул друид. — Я согласен заключить между вами союз. Но и предупрежу: с твоей стороны, колдун, никто не пришёл. Вы сможете расторгнуть союз, если такова будет воля предков и ваша воля.

Он разжёг какие-то другие травы, обкурил ими сначала Каору, потом Синдзи. Три раза они обошли шатёр по кругу, Кенске держал венок из веток рябины над головой Каору, Рей держала над головой Синдзи венок из свежих скошенных полевых цветов. После друид усадил напротив себя молодых людей, налил им в пиалу немного красного вина, заставил уронить в вино по несколько капель крови, тщательно перемешал кинжалом. Попросил их вместе взять пиалу, но не разливать содержимое.

— Протяните ваши руки.

Он обвязал веревкой протянутые запястья, затянул туго узел. Синдзи всё никак не мог поверить в происходящее, смотрел на всё — будто это было не с ним.

— А теперь пейте, по очереди, пока не выпьете вино вашей клятвы до конца.

Каору потянулся первым — и Синдзи последовал за ним, приподнялся, будто сам поя Каору, осторожно придерживая пиалу кончиками пальцев. В этом было что-то, что не хотелось показывать друзьям. Что-то интимное, только для них двоих. Как в прошлом году, когда Синдзи сидел возле костра с голыми коленками в женской рубахе с капюшоном, подставлялся под руки и пальцы Каору. И ни одна ведьмочка не признала в нём его самого, пусть они и шептались и пытались вызнать, кто он. А он даже морока на себя не навёл.

Потом сделал глоток Синдзи, глядя в глаза Каору. Казалось, кровь начинает кипеть от выпитого. Казалось, что зрачки в глазах напротив поглотили даже белки — такими тёмными они казались.

Кил забрал у них пиалу, когда они закончили.

— Отныне вы пойдёте одним путём, потому как связаны будете до конца дней своих. Союз ваш будет нерушим и долог, покуда кровь не закончится в ваших жилах и Смерть не придёт за вами. Отныне вы — пара, чей долг и обязанность — сохранять жизнь друг друга, заботится друг о друге и нести себя через века, как это делали ваши предки.

Старый Кил сделал пасс над узлом — запястье обожгло, и вместо верёвки там появилась вязь на потерянном языке. Синдзи только теперь смог осознать, что с ним произошло. Но сердцем принять не мог — всё было похоже на сон.

— Поздравляю, теперь вы заключили союз перед народом. Пусть благословляют ваш союз Боги, Луна и Звёзды, покуда вы живы.

Каору встал первым — и потянул за собой Синдзи за пределы шатра, за ними потянулись и остальные. Они отошли, дали пройти другим, взяли по чарке какого-то тёплого варева в лавочке, собрались в круг.

— Пусть ваш путь будет лёгок, — нарушил тишину Кенске, поднимая чарку. — И жизнь ваша будет долгой и приятной. Поздравляю с новым началом.

Они чокнулись, выпили, потом Мари не выдержала и рассмеялась, кинулась обнимать Синдзи, потом Каору. У неё горели глаза от восторга. Рей тихо обняла их после, тоже поздравила и ещё раз поблагодарила за руны, Тодзи пожал руки и пожелал мира в их дом. Хикари обняла их по очереди, достала из заплечной сумки два венка из омелы и рябины, надела им на голову, пожелав процветания и силы. Аска закатила глаза и надулась, сказав, что два идиота нашли друг друга, и что она за них рада, пусть не сдохнут где-нибудь по пути.

Они постояли в молчании ещё какое-то время и разбрелись в разные стороны, оставив наедине Синдзи и Каору. Каору крепко держал его за руку, сплетя пальцы. Синдзи смотрел на него и думал о том, что счастлив, как-то иррационально и очень по-простому. Он хотел Каору себе — и теперь он его, но и Синдзи сам теперь принадлежит Каору. И теперь они вместе — пока Смерть не разлучит их, до самого конца.

— Я хочу в кровать, — признался вдруг Синдзи. — В свою кровать, где никто не будет на нас пялиться.

— Тогда пошли, — мягко улыбнулся ему Каору и поцеловал его ладонь. — Теперь я смогу заходить в ваше крыло беспрепятственно и бывать у тебя, когда захочу. И меня это очень радует.

Синдзи смущённо улыбнулся ему и обнял за шею рукой, всё ещё не расцепляя рук. Ему начинало казаться, что он горит заживо — как когда-то горела мама.

* * *

Утром он проснулся первым. Мысли медленно заполняли голову, как и ощущения — тело, возвратились чувствительность и боль. Он выполз из-под руки Каору и сел, подтянув колено к груди, зябко повёл плечами и обхватил себя руками. Солнце встало, разгоняя предрассветные сумерки, осветило комнату и беспорядок. На полу вперемешку валялись горой вещи, посох и метла лежали в углу, казалось, как-то даже осуждающе. Синдзи посмотрел на стул, подпирающий дверь изнутри, чтобы её не открыли, и никак не мог поверить в происходящее.

Каору завозился, пошарил ладонью по подушке рядом, наткнулся на запястье, сжал его и успокоился, выдохнул. Синдзи разглядывал его: полуприкрытую спину, сильные руки, растрёпанный затылок, след от одеяла на руке, лицо, шею. Они впервые ночевали в одной кровати, и никто не мог сказать им и слова против.

Каору был красивым, от него шибало силой и теплом, уютом. Синдзи закрыл глаза, воспроизводя по памяти картинку.

* * *

Вот они вышли из круга, всё ещё держась за руки, Каору поцеловал его и вновь закутал в свой плащ. Синдзи предложил найти дверь, потому что идти было ужасно лень, а он очень хотел к себе. Они нашли возле круга старую хижину, видимо, когда-то лесничего, потому что здание не казалось жилым, хоть и не было ветхим. Попав в комнату, Каору захлопнул дверь, а Синдзи тут же подтащил стул и подпёр изнутри, открыл шкаф и все створки у столиков, тумбочек и шкафчиков, чтобы уж никто точно не смог нарушить их покой.

— Ты ведёшь себя как параноик, — улыбнулся Каору.

— А то ты не знаешь ведьм, — фыркнул в ответ Синдзи, стягивая колпак. — Настоящие змеи.

— И я только что приручил одну, я надеюсь, — Каору шагнул вплотную к нему и обнял за талию, поцеловал в уголок губ.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что ты её приручил, — улыбнулся Синдзи, обнимая Каору за шею и внимательно, с любовью глядя в его лицо. — А то она смертельно ядовита.

Когда они начали целоваться, метла вместе с посохом упали из своего угла. Каору стащил с него плащ и рубаху, шумно вдохнул и задержал дыхание, понимая, что Синдзи обнажён перед ним. Глаза его жадно шарили по телу, кадык нервно дёрнулся.

Синдзи стащил с него плащ, опустился на колени и несмело поцеловал низ живота, посмотрел снизу вверх. Каору смотрел на него так, будто собирался сожрать — и это вызывало потрясающее чувство удовлетворённости и страха перед предстоящим. У него мурашки бегали от затылка до копчика, а на руках волоски встали дыбом.

Синдзи снял с Каору — со своего законного отныне супруга (осознание этого факта шибануло Синдзи до дрожащих рук) — штаны, поцеловал тазовую косточку. У Каору крепко стояло, как и у него самого. Он уткнулся лбом в бедро и обнял за ноги. Ему вдруг стало стыдно, они никогда не заходили так далеко.

— Не заставляй себя, — мягко сказал Каору и потрепал по затылку. — Как-нибудь потом. Вставай, Син-тян.

Синдзи неловко поднялся и оступился, упал на Каору, вцепившись тому в плечи. Покраснел до ушей, когда их тела соприкоснулись кожа к коже — впервые. Каору обнял его и просто стоял, прикоснувшись губами к виску. Он не торопил и не осуждал, не смеялся.

— Я не мог больше ждать, — тихо признался Каору. — Мне казалось, что кто-то вот-вот предложит тебе встречаться. И ты уйдёшь. Выскользнешь из моих пальцев, словно песок. Я боялся.

— Я бы не смог, — так же тихо признался Синдзи. — Потому что я задыхаюсь без тебя.

Каору снова начал целовать его, мягко поглаживая спину. Прикосновения рождали дрожь во всём теле. Синдзи цеплялся за чужие плечи, жадно забирая поцелуи. Он прижимался всем телом и думал, что горит. Каору сжимал его в своих объятиях, не стеснялся и трогал за бока, спину, затылок и попу. А потом заставил дошагать до кровати и уронил на матрас.

— Теперь ты принадлежишь мне.

Синдзи лишь молча кивнул. Все слова застряли у него в горле под взглядом Каору.

— До самой смерти ты — мой, а я — твой.

Каору лёг рядом и снова поцеловал, жадно касаясь его. У него дрожали руки и сбивалось дыхание. Стыд сковал Синдзи, но он знал, что всё идёт своим чередом, так, как и должно быть. Что всё встаёт на свои места. Запястье обжигало то холодом, то огнём. Вязь дёргала и кусалась, вплавляясь в кожу и будто сшивая его с Каору. Ему было больно, плохо и хорошо. Он стонал в поцелуи от ощущений.

Каору трогал его везде, а потом просто лёг сверху, заставив раздвинуть ноги. Искусал ему шею, когда Синдзи открыл горло, подставляясь. Оставил несколько засосов на груди и плечах. До синяков сжал его бока. А потом подтащил за бёдра к себе на колени и медленно, в своём темпе подрочил им. Он как будто приучал и себя и Синдзи к новому темпу их жизни. Он будто постепенно разрешал себе всё то, что запрещал.

Когда Синдзи начал бессвязно просить его дать кончить, вцепившись в предплечье и выгнувшись от удовольствия, только тогда Каору дал ему желаемое. Синдзи помнил волну жара, поднявшуюся из-под колен до самого горла, помнил, как его всего встряхнуло, когда они переплели пальцы рук, отмеченных вязью. Помнил, как Каору сжал их члены и начал двигать рукой быстрее. Последнее, что он запомнил — это белое под веками и то, как стонет сквозь зубы Каору у него над ухом, какой он горячий и тяжёлый, и как ему не хватает воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью.

* * *

Синдзи уткнулся лицом в коленку и почувствовал, что покраснел до ушей. И пусть они не дошли до самого конца, лишь заново узнавая друг друга, изучая и обретая друг над другом новые власть и контроль, — ему было стыдно. Хотя бы потому, что он отключился, истратив все силы. И что Каору видел его всего. Последнее особенно смущало.

Теперь ему было понятно, почему профессор Ибуки так краснела и подбирала слова в его присутствии — это нельзя было рассказывать массам, и она не могла знать, поймёт ли он её, потому что он был мальчиком-ведьмой. Нужно будет дойти до неё и сказать, что да, он её понял, пусть в следующий раз не стесняется в словах, потому что все они в первую очередь ведьмы, а потом уже всё делается по половому признаку.

Каору рядом завозился, переворачиваясь на спину, и вздохнул уже совсем не сонно, провёл пальцами по спине. Синдзи повернул к нему лицо и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Доброе утро, муж.

— Доброе, муж, — хрипло рассмеялся Каору. — Ты пахнешь мной.

— Потому что мы всю ночь провели рядом голые, — шёпотом сказал он, — Каору.

— И проведём ещё не одну.

Синдзи кивнул и склонился над ним, поцеловал в угол губ. Каору смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался, поглаживая по щеке и за ухом — как и много-много раз до этого, когда они просто обнимались и целовались.

Синдзи улыбался ему в ответ и думал, что теперь всё будет иначе. И он сможет восстановить дом, что сожгли люди. И заново приручить лес, из которого его забрал Кадзи, когда он бежал, а мамы уже давно не было.

Но теперь есть Каору — и всё должно измениться.

— Я люблю тебя.

— До самого конца, — подтвердил Каору. — Я буду с тобой, пока Смерть не разлучит нас.


End file.
